He's My Guardian: Amber's Story
by thenameissnix
Summary: You've heard of Alex's sister and Alex's past, but what if Alex had taken Amber with him to Seattle? Starts from A Hard Day's Night to the end. Similar to my Savannah story.
1. A Hard Day's Night

**So currently, I'm updating **_**I Will Love You, Unconditionally**_**, and I'm having writer's block and I thought I could start the first chapter for my Amber story? Now if you happen to be one of my glee readers and have read **_**In Your Eyes: Savannah's Story**_** and loves it; this will be similar. So read and review and hope you guys like it!**

**A few things first:**

**-The timeline of Grey's is still confusing to me, I don't know if I'm the only one. So, Amber will be ten in the first season and 11 in the second and onward. **

**-Every season will be one year, so I'm extending their intern year by three, etc.**

**-Since mostly Alex is seen in the hospital, it'll mostly be Amber's life in school, etc.**

**-Anymore than I will let you know (:**

* * *

Alex said we had to move. I don't know why…but he did. At first I thought he meant all of us, Mommy, Him, Aaron and me. He had been packing mine and his suitcases.

_One night, I don't know what time it exactly was…he woke me up._

"_Amber," He shook me and I opened my eyes._

"_What?"_

"_We're leaving now, come on." I rose up, yawn and stretched. Alex left the room. I got out of bed and started getting dressed. When I got done, I walked into the living room and watch Alex takes mine and his suitcases to his car._

_When he got done, he went up to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, Ambs." I followed him to the car and I got in and buckled my seatbelt. He got into the car and closed the door and buckled his seatbelt and started the car._

"_Alex," I said. He didn't answer. "Alex!"_

"_Amber, catch up on your sleep, it's going to be a long drive."_

"_What about Mommy &amp; Aaron?"_

"_Amber, just sleep," He repeated. I was kind of scared, because I didn't know what was going on. I just looked outside the window and sighed._

And now we are here in an apartment in Seattle, Washington. He is talking to some old lady about the apartment.

"It's a great apartment; already furnished," she started. "The only bad thing is…it's only a one bed apartment…" Alex looked mad.

"We can let you know when a two bed has opened…." Alex sighed in frustration.

"We really need a place to stay…" He replied.

"I could see if one of our other buildings might have one, but those are not in Seattle…"

"It is fine," he sighed again. "We'll figure something out."

"Ok, you pay your first rent now actually in my office. So if you can follow me." We followed her to the office. They did the paper work and I just stood there. I'm still confused why we are here. It was only like what, two days ago I was in Iowa dealing with mommy who was acting crazy and now it's just me and Alex?

After all that, we went to the apartment.

"Well, what do you think, Ambs," he asked me.

"It's weird and small," I replied, honestly. I moved up my nose to my forehead. "And it smells like a shoe."

"Amber," He looked at me. "It's all we can afford."

"It only has one bed, though…"

"You can have it and I'll sleep here in the living room."

"I miss home."

"Amber, it wasn't a great situation-"

"But mommy and Aaron were there."

"Amber, it's going to be ok…" He came to me and hugged me.

* * *

The next day, Alex drove me to my new school. It was two almost three months into the 2nd semester of the school year, it's practically the end of the school year…and I don't like it.

"I think you're going to like it, Ambs," he said to me.

"I don't know…" I replied honestly.

"It's a new start. Think of that. You make new friends…try extracurricular activities…" I just looked outside the window of his car. "You're also going to be in the hospital's daycare during the times I work…like tonight."

"I don't need to be in daycare," I protested. "I'm a big kid."

"You're ten."

"So? I can take care of myself!"

"You can't…I can't leave you alone."

"Alex, I don't want to be in some crummy daycare full of babies."

"There's no way you're getting out of this, Amber." We stopped in front of my new school, West Seattle Elementary School. "Ready?"

"No…"

"You'll be alright, kid." He kissed the top of my head. "Come to the hospital right after school ends…take the bus."

"Fine…" I had finally agreed and hugged him and got out of the car and turned around and said: "I love you, bubby." I then closed the car door and headed inside the building.

* * *

I headed into the main office.

"Hello, young miss," a cheery semi-old woman greeted me. "It's your first day, I presume?" No, it's my 100th day…really?

"Yeah…I never got a tour-"She interrupted me.

"Where's your parents, cutie?" Really, nicknames…?

"Work," I lied. "I need to know where to go."

"I can take you to the gym where students wait till it's time to head to the class."

"Ok…" she took me to the school's gym.

"Do you know who your teacher is?"

"Mrs. Lee."

"Her class waits here…" she points at the line full of kids. "…that's Mrs. Lee's class, your class." She smiled at me. "I'm sure someone could help you out in the class and of course your teacher can help you." She smiled again. "If you need me, I'll be in the office." She walked off and smiled. Dude it is like 7am…why are you smiling?

I sat in front of the line in my supposed class and sat there awkwardly. I heard a snicker behind me and looked at two girls covering their mouths laughing…probably at me. The new kids always get this.

* * *

"Everyone this is: Amber Karev," Mrs. Lee said to my new class. I hate when teachers have you in the front of the class or call you out and make you the center of attention. Everyone just say hi like I was a celebrity or something—except the two girls from earlier who were snickering. "Sit down at your sit, Amber, which is next to Rhiannon Pierce." I looked who she was talking about and it was one of the two girls…great.

I sat at the desk next to her. It already had my name on there and it had all the books I needed. I don't know how I'm going to feel about this new school…

The school announcements came on and the principal started talking:

"Hello, students and faculty of West Seattle Elementary," a cheery voice spoke on the PA. "It is Friday, March 25th, 2005; please stand for the pledge of allegiance." We all stand and recite it and we sat down and she went onto announcements like birthdays, spring break and such. I was too busy setting up my pencils. "-do you love to dance? Then you should join our very own dance club! Help dance our Huskies Boys' basketball team to victory!"

Ok, one thing I should mention. I love dancing! Back in Iowa, I discovered dancing and cheerleading not just from school, but on the TV. Every once in a while, Alex would be able to afford a satellite/cable plan for a month or two, and ESPN was on and I saw Cheerleading and something about it seemed interesting. It was also pretty to me—considering I was five.

Now dancing was discovered by accident. I don't remember how, but it was when I was four. It was one of the greatest things I ever saw. It touched my heart in so many ways. I always begged Alex to let me join dance so I can experience that in a different perspective; but he would say "it cost a lot" or "there's no time for it". He wouldn't say it to be mean; he would say it, because it's true. We're not some famous or rich family that can afford anything we demand. I would try and learn dancing on my own in my room when I can.

Back to the present, I really want to join the dance team and I hope Alex will let me…

* * *

I hate the fact that Alex has to work for 48 hours. I have to spend the night in a daycare…I'm a big kid now…I don't need this. They have us sleeping on cots; they only have a few decent beds. Money I'm guessing is why.

I just want to go home…no not my "new home". I mean home where mommy and Aaron are. I really don't like Aaron, but I miss him. I keep tossing and turning. Tomorrow is a Saturday, so what the heck am I supposed to do if Alex is still working?

The next day, I spent the day in daycare, mostly reading; because it's mostly kindergartners here drawing or whatever. I don't even know when/if Alex is off yet. My bangs keep getting in my face…I really need a haircut.

Alex had walked in the daycare and saw me and waved me over. I grabbed my backpack and ran over.

"Ain't I glad to see you," I said, gratefully.

"Come on, Ambs," he said and we headed out.

* * *

He was unlocking the door, when our neighbor came up to theirs.

"Hi there, neighbor," she said. She had a girl my age next to her.

"Um, hi," Alex awkwardly said back.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Uh, no…my little sister…"

"That's cool…this is my daughter, Serena and I'm Aubrey Danielson…if you need someone to watch her; I can for you."

"Really; that is great to be honest."

"Just knock on my door anytime; I work from home."

"I'll let you know." Noelle and Serena went inside their apartment and Alex and I went into ours. It's like God knew I didn't like daycare.

I think Seattle will be alright…but I do miss Cedar Rapids…

* * *

**So sorry that this had dragged on! I wanted to cover everything I wanted cover for the first chapter. If Amber doesn't sound like a ten-year-old, sorry. Please review(:**


	2. First Cut is the Deepest

**So the end of the last chapter, I accidently wrote the wrong name towards the end. The official names for the neighbors are Serena and Aubrey, sorry for the confusion.**

**Also I'm taking prompts on my tumblr: mrsluddington-chambers-smollett so send them in (:**

**Thanks to CBGirl &amp; Jenmm31 for the reviews!**

* * *

I had walked into Mrs. Lee's classroom and put my backpack and my jacket in my cubby and headed to my desk. I sat down and got my pencil out, waiting for class to start. Then Rhiannon sat at her desk next to mine.

"Hello," She said to me, smiling; which I'm pretty sure is fake.

"Hi," I replied; might as well be nice…

"So, Anna-"

"-Amber-"

"-How do you like Seattle so far?"

"It's alright; I guess…not much to do, though."

"Do you have any friends yet?"

"No…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm still new I guess…" why is she asking all these questions?

"…or the fact that you're weird," she said which caused her friends to laugh at the same time. I rolled my eyes. _Great…a bully! _At this rate, I'll never get a friend…once you're branded as the loser of the class; you're that till senior year.

* * *

During recess, I was sitting on a swing by myself. Probably not going to have any friends ever; I didn't have friends back in Iowa.

_I remember back in 2__nd__ grade, I had this friend. This friend's name was Ayla Sylvester. We had been friends since preschool. She was my only friend who would invite me to play with her. Then one day, she stopped talking to me. I didn't know why at first; I ask her and all she said was "because your family is messed up". That's when I realized that most of the kids didn't like me because of my family. I remember telling Alex what happened and he looked mad and he told me to "not to listen to them."_

"Hi," my thoughts were interrupted by a perky voice. Some girl in a different class was smiling at me with two missing front teeth.

"Uh, hi," I said and smiled back.

"I'm Penny Hunt, what's your name?"

"Amber Karev."

"Hi, Amber; wanna play together?"

"Um, sure," I got up from the swing and followed Penny, who was half-running, to the 4-square area. She grabbed a ball and turned to me.

"Want to play 4-square?"

"Don't we need two more people?"

"We can play with only two it's easy! It's just the same but short two people."

"Ok," I agreed and we started to play.

"When did you move here?"

"It was last week with my brother."

"How do you like Seattle so far?"

"It's alright, but I miss home."

"Where was that?"

"Iowa." She didn't pass the ball back. "Why'd you stop?" I look to where she was looking at. "What is it, Penny?"

"It's just Bridget and her friends."

"What about them?"

"They're making fun of me." I turn back to them and they were laughing at Penny.

"Just ignore them, Penny; they're jealous of you."

"I hate it…"

"I know the feeling, ever since I came here this group of girls been mean to me."

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"I'd like that." I smiled a big smile.

* * *

I was in Serena's and Aubrey's apartment, working on my homework with Serena. Serena went to a different school in town so I don't see her at school. I wanted to have a conversation, but I didn't know what to say.

Before I even got a chance to speak up, there was a knock on the door. It was Alex. I gathered up my things and started towards the door. "Bye." I said to them and walked out.

"How was today," Alex asked me while he was opening up the door to our home.

"Better I guess," I admitted. "I made a friend." We are inside the apartment now and he closed the door.

"Really," he seemed shocked or happy or something.

"Yeah her name is Penny."

"That's great!" He smiled. "I think this is a great thing—this move. You're going to do great here, Ambs." I smiled at him. This is why I love my brother; he actually cares about me. He always asks about my day and makes sure I'm all right. He is the best brother ever!

* * *

**So sorry for the late (and short) update! A lot of personal stuff has happened lately and it's been affecting my work, again sorry for that; also sorry if this update was not up to par. Review please (:**


	3. Winning the Battle, Losing the War

**Thanks to Linneagb for the review!**

* * *

I was in class learning about multiplications -or something equally boring. I want to go home so badly, that it's not even funny. I want to spend time with Alex or Penny...or both. I think Alex will think Penny is cool...maybe...I don't know. I worked on the paper when something hit my head. I turned around and saw Rhiannon and her "posse" laughing. I picked up the paper and opened it and saw it said: "loser". That was one of those moments I cried a little in public.

* * *

At recess, Penny &amp; I sat down next to a tree and lied down and talked. We practically talked all period; she was my new best friend and I was hers. She told me about her uncle who was in Iraq right now and how she missed him. "His name is Owen. He's been over there for like, forever." She was deeply sad about it. "Do you miss your family?" she had asked me.  
"Yes, sometimes; mostly yes," I answered, honestly. "Alex, told me this place was a 'new start' for us. Whatever the crud that means."  
"When can I meet Alex," she asked.  
"Maybe soon? I have to ask him if you can come over though...it's not a nice place where we are at." That was hard to admit to anyone here-or ever in my life, but she made it easier.  
All of a sudden, those same girls from last week, that bullied Penny, came over.  
"Hey, Quarter..." one of them said.  
"What kind of mean name is that," I asked her. She looked at me with a glare.  
"Um and you are?"  
"Amber...Penny's best friend and frankly you're mean."  
"No one asked you!"  
"Who are you anyway?"  
"Elizabeth-with a 'Z' not an 'S'-McKinley."  
"Well, Elizabeth with a 'Z'; leave my friend alone!"  
"Leave. Us. Alone, fatty." That stung. I was no way fat...or was I? They left laughing.

* * *

That night, Alex was obviously tired; I didn't want to bother him, but that comment was still replaying in my head. You see, Alex used to be-well...big. Not saying that in a mean way, but it's true. So part of me thinks it's what I'm supposed to be. I decided to ask him a question at our late dinner:  
"Alex," I started.  
"Yes, Ambs," he replied.  
"Am I fat?" He stopped eating and looked at me.  
"No, of course not; why are you asking?"  
"This girl at school called me a 'fatty'..."  
"Amber, you are NOT fat! You're too young to think this way and too beautiful. Please don't let anyone tell you otherwise ever!" He looked down and looked sad. "Who call you this?"  
"Some girl in Penny's class."  
"Do you know her name?"  
I didn't want to be a tattle tale so I lied: "no." He looked at me like he was worried. "Alex?" He looked at me again. "I was worried, because...well...you-"  
"-Amber, don't worry about me. You need to stick up for yourself whenever people put down your flaws. Your flaws make you the baby sister I love."  
"What are flaws?"  
"Flaws are the thing that...well...that are considered bad, but are not. They make you and that's what makes you perfect in my opinion." I looked down and barely touched my lasagna. "Ambs..." I looked up. "Please don't change." He smirked at me and I smiled. I got up and went to him and hugged him.  
"I love you, bubby."  
"I love you too, sis."


	4. No Man's Land

**Thanks to EvE79 for the review!**

* * *

The night before, Alex told me to go to bed early; because he has to go to work really early. It was like only 6pm, I'm not sleepy. I didn't want to argue with him, so I just went to bed.

Alex came in the room and woke me up. "Amber...wake up; it's time for you to go next door." My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the clock next to my bed. 4am..._great_. I got up and yawn. Last time, I got up this early was Alex dragging me _here_. He left my room and closed the door. I went ahead and got changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I went out of the room and saw Alex in his scrubs all ready. "Alex, why do you have to go to work this early?"  
"Just how things are supposed to be," he said, tiredly.  
"I don't have to go to school till eight though," I protested.  
"I can't leave you here; you'll be late."  
"Fine by me," I muttered.  
"Ambs..." I sighed and grabbed my book bag and followed him out the door. He locked the apartment and walked me next door. He knocked and Aubrey opened the door.  
"Hey," she smiled. She seemed chipper for 4am. I walked inside. "I got her, Alex. Go to work."  
"WAIT," I yelled. Alex looked at me. "Can I stay after school today?"  
"For what," he asked.  
"Dance try-outs!" Has he really forgot?  
"Oh yeah...go ahead. I'll pick you up at four?"  
"I think 4:30..."  
"OK...bye, sis." He smiled and left. Aubrey closed the door.  
"You can sleep on the couch, if you like," she told me. I shrugged.

* * *

I was at school, sitting in the gym waiting to head to class. Penny's class's line was next to ours and she sat down next to me (well, she was at the point of the line to where she was next to me). "Hi, Penny," I smiled.  
"Hi, Amber," she showed her missing teeth in her smile.  
"Are you trying out for dance after school, today?"  
"I thought about it. To be honest, I don't like dance..."  
"At least we could hang out...but I wouldn't want you to join, just because of me." Penny shrugged at the thought.  
"I'll think about it." The bell rang which indicate our lines move to our classrooms.

* * *

At recess, I met Penny at our spot and we sat down. We kept talking about the weekend and such.  
"Why do you not like dancing," I asked her.  
"It's not that; it's just I'd rather do cheerleading," she said.  
"I love both of them. You should do it with me though."  
"Okay." she finally agreed. I get to do this with my best friend, hopefully.

* * *

IT WAS HERE! Dance tryouts! Penny &amp; I walked to the gym together and sat next to each other on the bleachers. "Do you think it's one of those things where everyone gets in or they actually choose," I wondered out loud.  
"I think they have a certain amount they allow so that's why they wanted to see who would show up, probably," she answered back. I looked around and saw some big kids who were chattering away. Than a middle age woman came in front of us all and smiled.  
"Hello, everyone," she said. "I'm Ms. Bennet. I'll be the coach this year. I just want to see what you guys are capable of and the list will be announced on the announcement Monday." she smiled. "Get in a line and show me what you got!" She went to sit down at a table and got a pen out. Everyone lined up, as well Penny &amp; I.

Afterwards, Penny &amp; I waited outside for our rides. "I think it went well," I said. Penny agreed. I saw Alex's car pull up and went towards it after I said bye to Penny. "Hi, Alex."  
"Hi, sis," he smiled and I buckled my seatbelt. "How was it?"  
"Penny &amp; I had fun."  
"Penny tried out too?"  
"Yeah, you should meet her sometime, Alex."  
"Maybe soon..." We drove home.


	5. Shake Your Groove Thing

_**This is a filler chapter kind of. So sorry that it's super short!**_

_**Thanks to roganjalex for the review!**_

* * *

I woke up early on a Saturday. Why this early? Only God knows. It's 7AM…_UGH! _I got up and went to the bathroom and did my business. I washed my hands and got out. As I went into the "living room", I saw Alex getting ready for work.

"Alex," I said, confused. "You're going to work?"

"Yeah," he said. "Aubrey and Serena are coming over."

"Weren't you going to wake me?"

"Eventually; that or let you sleep in and be surprised." He smiled.

"When are you off next?"

"I don't know yet." There was a knock at the door. "That might be them." He went and opened the door. It was indeed Aubrey and Serena. "Hey." As they walked in, I sat on the couch and waved at them. Serena looked chipper to be up at 7:30am on a Saturday. She came and sat next to me.

"Behave, Amber," Alex told me. When have I ever misbehaved? He walked out of the apartment and closes the door behind him.

"Have you had anything to eat yet," Aubrey asked me.

"No," I replied. "I just got up." She went to the "kitchen", more like a half kitchen with a fridge, microwave and a sad excuse of a stove top.

"Do you have anything you can eat here?"

"I don't think he's gone grocery shopping yet. I think he gets paid soon."

"Okay. I can go next door real quick to get something. You two stay here for a little bit." She went and got cereal and brought it back. Serena and I pretty much talked all morning.

* * *

It was late afternoon, Alex was supposed to get home or at least touch base. The phone rang as Aubrey answered it: "Hello?" I looked at Aubrey as she spoke on the phone humming yes. "Okay, bye." She clicked the phone off and sat it down and came over.

"Alex had a last minute surgery," she said. "Don't know how long it's going to be." I nodded. "So if you girls want to go out and eat. We can do that! Maybe stop by the park or something to expend energy." Serena nodded and so did I. "Go get ready, Ambs. While we do that as well." She smiled at me as I got up and went to get my jacket and shoes. I was ready and then we went.

* * *

We decided on Steak &amp; Shake. I basically had a normal hamburger and some fries and a milkshake. They had something similar as well. We basically just ate and talked.

Later, we went to the park and played until it got dark. By the time we got back to the apartments, Alex was unlocking our door. "Alex," I ran to him and hugged him.

"Did you have fun," Alex asked as he hugged me back.

"Yeah, we went to eat at Steak &amp; Shake and played at the park."

"Tell them bye." I turned to Serena and Aubrey and waved bye as Alex and I went inside the apartment. I think I'm going to like it here…


End file.
